


淡如水—2.不奈之何

by Ida_Alberta



Category: Historical RPF, 三国
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida_Alberta/pseuds/Ida_Alberta
Summary: 原文发布于LOFTER





	淡如水—2.不奈之何

**Author's Note:**

> 本章夏侯霸、钟会only
> 
> 涉及霸凌、粗口、大量对话
> 
> 若不适请及时退出
> 
> 私设如山，存在年龄操作
> 
> OOC预警

怒不可遏

这是钟会对那一晚江边散步最后的印象。

去他妈的一帆风顺前程似锦

他早在晚饭的时候就想到了这种该死的情况，没想到夏侯霸还真敢这样做，考试移民向来遭到唾弃与鄙视，包括钟会，他对用这种歪门邪道来获得利益的人深恶痛绝，可现在这么做的不是别人，而是好友夏侯霸。

钟会不知道自己是怎么保持理智听司马昭把那番话讲完，直到在单元楼下分别、直到站在自家门口。钟会又突然想起什么似的，从背包里掏出那瓶未拆封的消除剂，暴力地扯开包装，往身上就是一顿猛喷，把身上可能存在的那些油烟味都盖不掉的alpha味抹掉，免得前脚进家门后脚就被扔出来。

在钟会把自己锁进房间的三秒钟之后，拨打了夏侯霸的电话。

电话毫无疑问的打通了，

「到家了？」

「房里在洗澡呢~怎么啦——我还没走呢士季就想我了~？」

钟会的无名火瞬间上头

「夏侯霸！你知道你在做什么吗！？」

「士…怎么了吗？我……做错了什么吗？」

夏侯霸显然是被这没有由来的一问给吓蒙了，但钟会显然不会给他反应的机会，他决定直接开门见山——

「你这是高考移民！你知道吗！？」

很短暂的沉默……电话那头流水的噪音掩盖了沉默的尴尬……钟会在等待一个显而易见的答复

「……司马昭告诉你的？」

这两家伙窜通来瞒着我！

「是啊，怎么？还想瞒到什么时候？」

「……没有，只是防着司马昭再在外面多嘴罢了……」

什么……？再？外面？多嘴？？？

「你管跟我说叫多嘴？」

「……诶…不sh—」

「为什么要铤而走险？你不知道这几年查的很严吗?」

「广汉好啊、我爸说机会多…我这个相对高分一点的过去，我的在那的地位和这边就很不一样了……就当是玩次大的赌一下嘛嘿嘿……」

「那破地方有什么好？就是穷！教育差！所以分数线就那么低、配套硬件不如淮洛、教育资源不如淮洛、教师补贴不如淮洛，文化发展不如淮洛、你指望那贫困区能有多少好老师、好教练来教你？你还想在那种地方遇到多少有本事的同学、他们那些……以后能帮助你发展吗？」

「我爸妈就想让我去德大！想尽一切办法！这些都是他们操办的，是他们的决定，我家在那边有亲戚！我堂姐，她的孩子也在读书，我去他们学校……条件都不差的！」

「你在本地不好吗？司马昭不是说你成绩还过得去吗？」

「按司马昭的标准……我是还过得去。现在特长生已经不能加分了、我的成绩很难够到一本线，别说德大本部、我觉得他那个东校区的体育学院都去不了。」

「你家在德大不是有人帮你吗？曹家的呢？实在不行的话你要是早点跟我说，我说不定还能联系一下我爸……你看，途径多得很，你证都拿到了，你害怕什——」

「你家才通网吗？」

夏侯霸的声音瞬间低沉起来，冷静而克制，尾音却分明在发颤

「什么？」

「你爸没跟你提起过德大行政组那边的情况吗？」

「提个鬼、我一年才见他两次！」 

「知道现在高三的曹爽吗？那家伙在洛中挂读的时候惹了司马师被遣回原校，最后托关系进的德大，大清洗被查出来了！又砸钱回来复读，原来他高二，级长于禁管都管不住他！现在他爹、曹仁一退位，他哪敢放肆！夏侯家和曹家那些该退休的都退了、你爸不也离任快十年了吗？现在司马氏如日中天！大德现在哪轮得到我们说话？」

「……」

「我哥成绩那么好干吗不去德大啊？读公安好继我爸的位！然后盯着我一定要去德大！全家人！想这么个法子！让我别丢脸！我能推脱吗？」

「你随时可能被举报、揭发、你要被人查出来…脸可丢大了！就算你爸在公安有老本，你还想什么前程似锦？再说你跟司马昭关系好，司马懿不能帮你吗？」

「帮我个屁！他爸妈喜欢邓艾！比我强百倍！钟会你他妈又多管什么闲事！？」

「作为朋友、我他妈这是在关心你！知道了你爸妈要你考好些、那你怎么就不好好学习啊！你怎么还跟着司马昭和他那帮朋友成天玩这玩那？你已经都是高水平运动员了，你在看书上有点毅力就绝对不是现在这个样子！我妈也对我要求很高啊，你要有我——有重点班那些人那么自觉——」

「我也想啊！我学得差我也难过啊、我也想过怎么进步啊！我也会认真听课啊、笔记写的满满一本啊、我也会开夜车看书啊！可就是…你以为人人都像你吗钟会？你以为人人都有个会教英才教育的娘吗？你以为人人都从小接受教育训练吗？我爸妈除了能给我留一条后路！他们都重点培养我哥去了！他们平时管我吗？不管！会陪我吗？不会！扔个保姆给我！平时就让我自生自灭、到最后拿枪顶着你脑门、用手指着一条满满的清单、说你必须怎样怎样——你看爸妈连路都给你铺平了！你他妈……怎么连爬都爬不过去……你看……大的子承父业公安干警……小的顶尖名校运动健儿……名利双收……光宗耀祖……这投资计划多合理啊……士季……你不可能不懂吧……」

「仲——」

“嘟嘟嘟……”

电话被切断了，一切都结束了。

钟会的胸脯剧烈的起伏着，感觉总有一口气逆在胸口……钟会自打认识夏侯霸以来从未想象过夏侯霸能讲出这般话语，钟会怎么会听不出隐藏在水声下的哭腔，怎么会感受不到他的愤怒和绝望，怎么会不明白那所谓的投资计划……

愤怒令人窒息，钟会把手机狠狠摔在床上，可自己也泄了气一般倒在柔软的床垫上，钟会暗骂着刚才发生的一切，但是钟会也不知道这场“通话”的意义何在，他竟然还潜意识地妄想呵斥夏侯霸来阻止这场错误的“转学”……

手机在接触到床垫再弹起来的一刹，屏幕亮了。钟会平复好呼吸后再次拿起手机，看到王弼发来的信息，并附上了一段将近十分钟的视频。

门外，母亲在用高八度的声音敦促钟会去洗澡，在被母亲冲进来把他撵进浴室前，迅速将手机揣进了裤袋里。

……

“上周四晚上留宿的时候，夏侯霸好像遇到麻烦了，晚上一点多一直到快两点，他就在我楼上那间，我在阳台录了一点，声音可能有点小。”

视频显示是事出在夜晚，但看得出是学校宿舍的阳台，但画面中没有任何人，只能隐约听到几个声音，钟会就着浴室水声把音量调到最大……

“夏侯霸，我问你，转学是你自己想的吗？”

……这是个陌生的嗓音，听杂音，在场的至少有三个人或更多。可能是夏侯霸的同学或舍友或是其他人，但考完试那天晚上应该只有极少数人留宿了……四周都很安静，街对面便利店还在进货、开门铃响个不停，想必是深夜了。

“……是、是我提出的。”

是夏侯霸，以一种钟会从未听过的低沉嗓音在与对方交谈，冰冷的声音不带一丝起伏。

“你这个二级运动员也不算太差，至少比下有余，特别是比广汉那边……德大在那边投档线可低了不是吗？”

“卷子也简单得很、五三都不挑他们的题，虽然说挑了也不会做，对不对仲权？”

“……我特长生又和你们体育生有什么关系……你去你的中央体院，我去德大又不占你们指标……”

“喂喂喂——s-top—我弟跟你同级特长生、也是田径——”

“……那我不跟你弟争，你又圣母什么……”

“那他成绩可比你好得多，他是上德大的料，你他妈哪有脸——有种同台竞争啊？”

“没实力有关系当然是懒得跟我们这些屁民堂堂正正的比赛啦。你们夏侯跟曹家不是很牛吗？啊？后门都不想走了?还是说——走不通啦？”

“看曹爽就知道有多惨啦——”

“曹爽哪里够惨、人家被德大劝退开除还能回洛中复读——人家夏侯霸、要被揭发出来了、哪有地方敢收留他读书啊，诶——他爹早该退休了吧？”

“退休哈哈哈，退休了哪还有能耐给他迁户口迁得那么快。”

“移民好啊——贱狗。”

几秒钟的寂静后，一记闷响捶醒了龟缩在黑暗里的沉默，整个画面猛然抖动了一下。

随即噪音四起， 塑料制品被击翻在地，随意的撞击着地面，胶质鞋底与瓷砖混乱而密集地摩擦者，织物爆裂的声音，尖利而扎耳，玻璃门受力而动，发出琐碎的响声，重力撞击在软物上发出闷响，整个过程持续了快五分钟，钟会焦急的滑动着进度条，须臾——

伴随着木门门猛然撞击墙壁的声音，是令人心惊的呜咽与呕吐声

留在视频的最后的，是最恶毒的谩骂与诅咒。

钟会已经无法再看下去了，把手机扔到了盥洗台上。他无法想象夏侯霸在那天晚上遭遇了什么，他无法想象夏侯霸当时是什么样的感受，那不知来源的声音肆意叫嚣着“走狗”…“贱人”…“性晚熟的矮子”…“夏侯B”……

一切发生的让人防不胜防，面对赤裸裸的暴力没有任何一个人出来阻止或伸出援手，连王弼没有在那个周五告诉他这一切……反而还对此轻描淡写地问“他还好吗？”“他遇到麻烦了”……

他在十来分钟前，还恨铁不成钢似的，对着夏侯霸吼叫。先前对夏侯霸积聚的一股子怒火，像吹得鼓胀的气球，“嘭—”地被刺破后，什么都不剩了。

钟会只觉混乱、恐惧，身体止不住地颤抖，四十五度的热水击打在身上宛如冰霜，浴室的暖灯让他恍惚，任由流水从头浇下，带走不知什么时候已经涌出的泪水。

钟会心里大概推测到，为什么夏侯霸说司马昭是在外面“再”多嘴了……

……

夏侯霸在川航的头等舱上享受到了半个月以来质量最高的睡眠。

他已经失眠一周了。

在混沌的梦境里，反反复复回响着施暴者的狂妄的嘲笑，和钟会的呵斥。紧攥着的拳头骨节发白，捶打着瓷白的墙壁，痛感像电流袭向全身，冰冷的水爬过一丝不挂的身体，手机躺在粗糙的石质地板上，显示通话时长三分四十九秒。父亲应酬还没有回家，母亲在外出差，兄长在校留宿，冰冷的浴室成了发泄的庇护所，他终于可以无所顾忌地哭号……

朦胧中似乎还看到了许多人，司马昭、邓艾…钟会…郭淮老师……他们的声音那么熟悉又陌生，亲切的背影与夏侯霸渐行渐远……

把泪抹干，再睁眼时，横在眼前的是万丈深渊，暗处湍流激荡，似短兵相接、擂鼓厮杀，深渊的那头、映入眼帘的是峥嵘的山崖，松柏成群，郁郁苍苍，群峰林立，黄鹤不过、猿猱难攀。一个孩子在跳跃、奔跑，健美的体态昭示着与众不同的力量与天赋，那孩子敞开怀抱，如同张开双翼一般，奔向深渊，一个温柔的声音于他身后响起——

「看那边松柏里最高大的那棵树——是梧桐啊——我的仲权……」

夏侯霸猛地回头，看到的是父母与兄长殷切的笑容，双鬓早已吻雪的父亲环抱着母亲和兄长，眼里尽是泪水与期待……

伴随着飞机落地的巨大晃动，夏侯霸于梦中惊醒，才觉又红了眼眶。


End file.
